


The Arm of the Starfish

by akingnotaprincess



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Depression, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-18
Updated: 2010-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: Jack finds a piece of himself at an unexpected place.
Relationships: Past Ninth Doctor/Jack Harkness
Kudos: 5





	The Arm of the Starfish

Jack bent down amidst the crashing waves and carefully handled the object that had caught his eye: the arm of a starfish.  
  
 _Poor thing must be sad,_ he thought childishly.  
  
In a way _he_ was like this starfish that lost its arm. Jack's heart sank and his mind wandered back to his days with the Doctor. He felt at home in the TARDIS especially while he sharing the Time Lord's bed. But for some reason after the events at the Game Station... he was stranded.  
  
Like the arm of the starfish, Jack was just a shell of his former self.


End file.
